


Sworn Sister

by backbayne1



Category: I haven't written any besides this one
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Jon Snow - Freeform, Love, Oaths, Pain, Rape, Revenge, The Night's Watch, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbayne1/pseuds/backbayne1
Summary: Kara Blackbayne is a 15 year old girl who loves to spar with her brothers and steal cakes from the kitchens. She doesn't want to become a lady but time is catching up with her and she realises she won't be a child for long. Her life is brutally interrupted when her family is murdered by the Boltons. Kara looks for a place to hide and finds it on the Wall. She pledges her honour to the Night's Watch, all the while hiding her real identity (and sex), but she finds it is hard to do once she's fallen inlove with a bastard. She wants to avenge her family, but at what cost?





	Sworn Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's me Backbayne1.This is my very first fandom so I really hope you enjoy it! I love writing but I find I rarely finish my works. This time I really will try to finish the story but unfortunately I can't promise anything! Nevertheless I hope you will like this story!!!  
> Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to comment down below what you thought about my fanfiction based on Game of Thrones.

Sworn Sister

 

Chapter 1: Duty and Honor

 

 

Cardeff Castle, Kara's room.

 

The cold wind rushed into the dimly lit bedroom as the girl opened the window. She grabbed her wooden stool and huffed as she stepped on it, her eyes adjusting to the bright moonlight. She bent over the ledge and used her little hands to grip the windowsill. She stared at the courtyard in front of her room, surrounded by the four tall towers from which her family's banners hung. The red fox's green eyes seemed to look straight into hers, its fur as red as fire. She pictured her brothers sparring in the center of the yard, their wooden swords swaying in the air as their feet danced around each others, she pictured her father looking proudly at them, and her beautiful mother clutching at her dress, ready to swoop in and cradle the child who lost. How the little lady wanted to play with them, how she wished for a sword of her own. She would call it Swift and she would slay her enemies with it to protect her family. Evelynn, her mother had tried to explain that such things were not destined to a girl, but the little eight year old lady chose not to hear her, she wanted to become like her father. He was a brave and noble bannerman to Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. She was going to become a fierce bannerwoman, or at least she hoped to be. But as her Septa had so graciously reminded her, that was not going to happen because she was a girl, and once girls bled, they married and then gave children to their husbands. Kara didn’t want to be a little girl, she didn’t want to be someone’s wife and she certainly didn’t want to become a mother. She had seen her mother giving birth to her little brother Edgar, and she did not want to go through the same. A yawn escaped her lips as her head grew heavier, her little feet getting colder by the second against the cold wood. She sighed and closed the window, letting the flames in the fireplace send warmth in the room. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes, letting the night’s darkness swallow her whole.

 

Cardeff Castle, Courtyard, 6 years later

“Higher! Don’t move so slow! Do you want to lose this fight Ellias?”

"Come off it!”

“Come on Ellias, finish her!!!”

“I…want…to…Aaaaargh!” Ellias exclaimed as the wooden sword hit his chest and knocked him down against the dusty ground, his hair almost as brown as the mud he was covered in.

“Let me help you.” Offered his sister Kara as she grabbed his arm and helped him back up.

“Excellent m’lady, as usual.” Said the master-at-arms, Moran.

"Thank you Moran, your compliments warm my heart!” She answered as her brother kept rubbing his sore muscles.

"Kara! Kara!” Little Edgar ran towards her as he yelled her name.

"Yes Edgar?”

“Can I fight you next time? Mother says I’ve gotten better at sparring.”

Kara glanced up at her mother watching from the high stone walls of Cardeff Castle. She frowned and looked down at her little brother again.

“I wish I could fight with you today, but unfortunately Ellias has tired me out.”

The little 6 year old boy nodded and said: ”Then I shall beat you tomorrow.”

“Alright then.” She laughed.

Once she had removed her sparring equipment, she walked up the large stairs of her home and returned to her room, her footsteps echoing against the hallway walls. She closed the door and changed into her day clothes. Once she was done, she looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a beautiful dark green gown, with small white flowers drawn on her bodice, which complemented her eyes, she also untied her hair bun and let her long dark brown mane fall upon her shoulders. She heard a gentle knock at the door and she beckoned the person behind it to enter. In came her father, Lord Kassius Blackbayne. The years had been kind to him, his thin lips and his gentle grey eyes, given to him by his father who had gotten them from his own father before that, were the trademark of the Blackbayne boys. He was a kind man, strong and honorable, she looked up to him, as did all of his children. He was one of Lord Eddard Stark's friends and he was one of Lord Kendrick Blackbayne's many sons. In fact, his was one of the oldest families of the North. Their sigil was the Red Fox and their words were Duty and Honor, they fit her father perfectly. The Starks and the Blackbaynes had been allies for years and Kassius had proven himself loyal when he fought alongside him during the war against Rhaegar Targaryen, leaving behind his pregnant wife Evelynn and their 1year old boy.

Kara kissed her father on his cheek and sat herself down on her large bed. He seated as well.

"Kara, I must talk to you about something...important."

"Is it about Ellias?" She asked quickly "I know I must be careful not to hurt his pride but I can't help it if I'm better at swinging a sword than him."

"It's not about Ellias but it does conc-..."

"Did you not like the way I fought? I did my best father, remember what I promised you when you permitted me to spar with the boys."

"Kara it's not ab-..."

"Please father, don't take away my sparring privileges! I have to-..."

"Kara!" He shouted.

She shut her mouth and looked at the floor, her cheeks reddening by the second.

"I must talk to you about the Starks."

She looked up at him and opened her mouth but he quickly shut her up by raising his hand.

"Ned has written to me, he believes it is time our families unite."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a fair share of sons, young Robb is very brave and he takes after his father-..."

She jumped up and stood in front of the fireplace.

"I know exactly where this is going."

"Kara try to understand, this is your destiny, your duty!"

"My duty? I will not marry Robb Stark, it is out of the question."

"Well you don't have to, there's always Brandon, he's a little younger but in a few year's time he-..."

"I will not marry! I will die a maiden if I must but I shall not wed myself to a boy I barely know just because you want to become a part of precious Lord Stark's inner circle!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? If you will not even be open to the idea of marrying a very nice man, then I have no choice but to force you to."

"You wouldn't."

"I've let you wear men's clothes, I've let you spar with your brothers and I've even let you abandon needlepoint, but all of this folly has come to an end! You cannot escape your destiny Kara, no matter how much you want to. Now, he straightened his shirt and stood, if you are willing to talk about the bloody thing, I'll see you at supper." And with that, he left.

Kara had spent all evening in her room, refusing to let her handmaiden Anyssa enter, or even her mother for that matter. She was furious, how could her father of all people force her to marry? He was the only one who understood her, yet he would do this to her, she felt terribly betrayed. She cursed under her breath and slipped on her warmest cloak. It was getting darker and darker, and her father was surely still at supper with his friends and the squires. She left her room and quietly walked down the grand stone steps of Cardeff. Kara went downstairs and walked across the courtyard, walked straight through the wooden arches against the east wall. She walked past the crypts and down the steep lane towards the Godswood. There, she would be at peace. She sat on a large stone in the center of the Godswood surrounded by the red-leaved trees and she stared at the ground.

This was the only place where she could reflect on things. Ever since she had been a little girl, the Godswood had been a safe haven for her. Yet she didn't cherish the Old Gods like her father and the rest of the Blackbaynes, nor did she cherish the New. She believed she didn't know enough about them to actually love them, and besides, she didn't really think a Septon knew all that much more than her. Still, this was the only part of her home ridden of chaos and noise. Even the crypts were filled with strange noises and small rats ran around them all day long. Kara started to think about her family, her brothers in particular. Ellias was the oldest, he was 16 years old and he was the splitting image of his father, he had the same hair and the same smile that made each and every one of the young maids swoon. Kind and brave, honorable and fair, he had always been one of their mother's favorites. Then there was Ethan. The 12 year old black haired boy was very curious and he absolutely loved reading and listening to the Maester Pollux talk about history and medicine was one of his favorite hobbies, in fact, he wanted to become a maester himself. She smiled to herself as she pictured little Maester Ethan perched above his desk with a quill in hand. Last but not least was her youngest brother Edgar. He was only 6 years old but already he was obsessed with knights and battles. He looked like Evelynn but his eyes were no different than his father's, gentle and stone-grey. Kara was the only girl in her family, besides her mother of course. She had green eyes, just like her mother's father and her hair was beautifully long, dark brown and shiny, she had her father's lips and her mother's cheekbones.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she imagined her brothers and her parents, all living at Cardeff whilst she was away at Winterfell with a cloak on her shoulders and a babe in her womb.

"Why do I have the feeling you'll be stuck in bed with a cold tomorrow?" She turned around startled and sighed as she saw her older brother walk towards her.

"If it'll keep father from sending me to Winterfell, I'll take it."

"Don't say that, you know father only wants what is best for you."

"What's best for me? If he truly cared for what is best for me, he wouldn't force me to marry a boy I scarcely know, let alone let him impregnate me."

"Don't talk about that in front of me please..."

"Oh please where do you think I heard the word." He blushed, his pale skin suddenly becoming crimson, and stepped up to the tree bark in front of her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If he plans to wed me to Robb Stark, he'll make you marry the daughter as well."

He gasped and passed a hand through his hair.

"Sansa Stark, the red-haired one?" He inquired with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"The very same." She nodded, slightly content at the idea of not being the only one to be treated so unfairly.

"But..., he hesitated, she's so, young..."

"She's as old as I am, and you're as old as Robb."

"But surely father would have talked to me before arranging such a thing."

"Since when does father tell us of his plans with the Warden of the North."

Ellias looked aghast as he seated himself on a log by her side.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked him.

"Nothing."

She looked at him and smiled widely.

"How do you think Helena will react when she finds out you were betrothed to a Stark girl?" He glared at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Don't you?" She smiled mischievously.

"She's the stable boy's sister, whatever my feelings towards her, nothing could ever happen."

"Life's injustices are starting to get on my nerves."

"It is what it is. And don't blame father, he's right, our duty is more important than our wishes."

"Ah, spoken like a true Blackbayne."

"Remember our words Kara."

"Duty and Honor" They said together. He wrapped his arms around her as the cold wind howled in the night's air. Kara started to grow more tired and her brother's yawn reminded her to go to bed.

"We should get back, I can barely feel my toes." She complained.

"You're right, besides, mother will probably have sent a search party looking for us by now."

Both walked up the steep lane and past the crypts, through the wooden arches and across the courtyard. Once she was finally in bed in her nightdress, she sighed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow seemed so far away.


End file.
